Everything happens for a Reason
by angelcharme
Summary: Trigon, a name well known. A pwerful demon who wants to end everything mortal. But is he truly the evil mastermind? Meet Misty. A mysterious girl with untold power. Learn about her past, her power, her life's purpose and her true identity.
1. The rescue

**Hey out there. Here's my next Teen Titans Story. This story is one of my top priorities so please no flames. But feel free to review. I hope you do. I would totally appreciate it. This story is actually my first story I've ever written but I never actually finished. Also note my other stories have been put on hold.**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Teen Titans. Man, I hate doing disclaimers.**

**Well, here it goes. Enjoy!**

Just a normal day in Titans Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg yelling at each other, "You can't pass me. You know you can't pass me…You passed me. YOU CHEATER!" "Dude I did Not cheat. You just don't want o admit I'm better than you!"…

Starfire practicing her_ singing _and Robin trying to look as if he liked it…while covering his ears. " When you think you're aloooonnnneee….I'll be right theeeeeeeeeeerrre.. What do you think Friend Robin?" "What?" "I said, WHAT DO YOU THINK, ROBIN?" "WHAT?" "Never mind."

And Raven reading the new book BB got for her. _Felander watched as his sister died in his arms. He laid her down gently onto the soft grass and kneeled beside her dead body. "How could she die? This is my fault." Just then he remembered a spell he had read the month before. He doubted it would work but decided it would be worth a try. He stood up and chanted, " Spirits of air, sand and sea, Converge to set the Angel free, On the wind I send this rhyme, Bring Death before me, before my time." As he waited, his hope began to weaken…_

A nice, quiet day indeed. Until…RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGG!

Groans were heard. Well, from Beast Boy and Cyborg groaned anyway. "Titans, GO!"

sceneofthecrimesceneofthecrimesceneofthecrimesceneofthecrimesceneofthecrime

Two masked guys ran out of a museum. "Dude, why is it always robberies? Doesn't police people take care of that?" moaned Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, they took a gem that is worth 10 000 000 bucks, you idiot!" Raven snapped. All Beast Boy could reply was an 'Oh.' "Teen Titans, GO!" Robin ordered.

After ten minutes, the two robbers were down. "Dude, that was easy." Beast Boy stated. Robin narrowed his eyes. "Too easy." Sounds of clicks were heard. "Uh, Robin, you might wanna look up." Said Cyborg pointing to the roof of the museum. The Titans looked up. About twenty to thirty guns were pointed at them. Machine guns included.

"What are we going to do, friend Robin? If we move, they will shoot us. And I believe there are more than we can…um…dodge?" Starfire told her leader. For a while there was silence. A tensed vibe filled the air. Even the police couldn't do anything. Their team was too small. Even with the Titans, they were out numbered. Way out numbered.

"There's nothing we can do." Robin told them "Raven won't be able to hold much. Besides, I'll bet those two at the side has a hundred bombs as back up. We can't risk the city."

Just then, a voice rang out, "Hey, don't play with lives! You mothers ever thought you that?" The Titans looked at each other. It wasn't one of them. There was a clatter as a few bas were flung at them. Robin rushed to the sacks and opened them. "Guns, machine, guns, bombs…hey, their weapons are in here. And by the looks of it, all their weapons!" he called out. "But that's not possible its only been two minutes since that voice called out." Raven stated in her usual monotone voice.

They looked at the roof and it seemed like there was a battle going on…then, silence. Footsteps were heard from an alley. Robin and his team looked towards it. A girl stepped out and stretched out her hand to give the gem to Robin. "Here. I don't think this belongs to me. Oh yeah, your robbers are still on the roof…tied up." the girl chuckled softly. "Raven, could you get them down?" "Consider it done."

**Okay, that's about it. I know it's short but it's all I can think of right now. I know. The chapter was a little weird. I felt a little awkward while writing it. I'm normally the RobStar kind of person. But I really like Misty so it's a RobMist. **

**Hey, here's the next chapter. Oh yeah, I, uh, deleted the first chapter and reposted it if anybody was so curious that you read it twice. Anyway, I had some time so I had this over with. In this chapter, Misty is introduced. I know the previous chapter was a bit short but this one is longer.**


	2. The Girl

**Hey, here's the next chapter. Oh yeah, I, uh, deleted the first chapter and reposted it if anybody was so curious that you read it twice. Anyway, I had some time so I had this over with. In this chapter, Misty is introduced. I know the previous chapter was a bit short but this one is longer. A big thank you to all my reviewers. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Never will. Whoever owns it sure is lucky though.**

_Recap: Footsteps were heard from an alley. Robin and his team looked towards it. A girl stepped out and stretched out her hand to give the gem to Robin. "Here. I don't think this belongs to me. Oh yeah, your robbers are still on the roof…tied up." the girl chuckled softly. "Raven, could you get them down?" "Consider it done."_

As the mysterious girl personally saw the criminals to prison, Robin stared at the girl in awe. He had never seen such a person in his entire life. The girl was probably about seventeen or so. Robin stared at her.

She was so beautiful. Silky soft brown hair hung lightly over her shoulders. A few strands of hair hung onto her forehead. Robin noticed than she had light reddish streaks hid in the brown hair. An elegant rose pink and lavender gown draped over her body reaching all the way to the ground. Her sleeves were long but hung a few inches from her wrist in ribbons. Robin noticed that her gown was loose that enabled her to fight. Her figure was _perfect._ Curvy and elegant. But the thing that attracted Robin the most was…her eyes. They were like emeralds in a deep blue sea. They shone with joy and sorrow. Filled with emotion. Yet held a hint of something Robin couldn't put his finger on.

None of the Titans said a word. It was a relief when Raven finally broke the silence. "So, who are you?" she asked the stranger. "Oh, sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Misty." She held out her hand but Raven didn't t. Her hand dropped but her smile was still on her face. It didn't even look forced. It looked sincere in fact. Robin was surprised. Usually, when Raven turned someone down, they would have felt horrible.

Raven looked so tensed that Robin decided to break it up.

"So, Misty, where do you live?"

"Um, actually, I just came here. I travel a lot so I don't really have a place to stay."

"Why don't you stay at our place? I mean, just for your time here at Jump City."

"N-no. I can't. I don't want to bother you."

"No, you won't. We have a lot of room in our place."

"If you're sure…I guess I could…"

"Great! Let's get you settled in then."

Raven wanted to argue but knowing Robin, she knew it would be a waste of time. Raven kept quiet all the way to Titans Tower while the others crammed their new friend with questions, causing Misty to get confused. Especially with Cyborg's really loud voice. Raven stared at Robin who has also been quiet but only because he was still in awe of Misty's beauty.

Robin was still staring at Misty by the time, they arrived at Titans Tower. But, he finally found his tongue to shut Starfire up when she started singing the Tamaranian song of Friendship especially for Misty. Robin noticed that Raven had not said a word to Misty since Misty told them her name. She obviously didn't like her. Raven pretty much didn't like anyone besides the Titans.

"Hey, I just realized something." Robin said slapping his forehead. "We know your name but you don't know ours." Misty was about to say something when Robin cut her off. "I'm Robin, that's Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg . And the one over there is Raven." Misty didn't say anything but she whispered to Beast Boy who was right beside her. 'I don't think she likes me much.' BB laughed. 'Don't worry' he whispered back. 'She just has to get used to you. Give her some time.' "So, where's my room?"

Robin led her to a room. You can have this room for now. He opened the door. Inside was a queen sized bed at the middle with some gray setting on it. There was a middle sized bathroom with a respectable tub, a sink and a_ bowl_.**(if you know what I mean)** And a closet at the side of the room. But nothing more. Robin blushed furiously. I'm sorry it's not much but nobody ever uses this room." " It's okay. I'm sure I can make it better. Just give me some time. Now, out. I really have to get to work. I'll tell you when it's ready." Misty shoed him out the door and locked it.

Six hours later, everyone was in the living room watching Wicked Scary 3 when Misty came out. Everyone turned and looked at her. They had already watched it anyway. "I just came to say that I finished cleaning up my room. And decorated it." Eveyone got up. Curious to find out how Misty made-over her room. They went to her room and opened the door. Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg gasped.

Inside, was the most beautiful room they had ever seen. The queen-sized bed was in the middle back of the room. Complete with velvet curtains draped at the head of the bed. Soft, fluffy pillows were laid comfortably below the curtains. And a thin pink blanket covered the bed. Beside the bed was a bed stand with a small lamp. Beside the lamp was an enormous book but nobody bothered about that. At one side of the room, a white dressing table was neatly put with a comb, a brush, a box of jewellery and a smaller mirror on it. On the opposite wall, a circular mirror hung. Corals and shells decorated in painted in both light and dark colors. The ceiling was decorated with a beautiful crystal chandelier. The walls were all a pure white. The ceiling was in a lavender color while the floor was covered in a pink carpet. A scent of violets drifted in the air.

They went into the bathroom. Here, the tub was a rich color of green. So was the sink and the _bowl._ The floor was marble, and a faint color of green. The ceiling were darker shades of green. Painted like the top of a forest. In fact, it even smelled like a forest of greens. In a pleasant way, of course.

Then, they opened her closet. It was white with a shade of pink. Although you could hardly notice the color. A large amount of gowns, tops, bottoms, shoes, handbags, hats and accessories of all kinds were neatly arranged inside. But although it was a rather large closet, Misty's belongings filled it from top to bottom.

"Wow, you sure have lots of stuff, Mist." Beast Boy told her. "It's Misty, BB."Robin corrected him with a tone of annoyance in his voice. Misty laughed. "It's okay, you can call me Mist anytime. Most of my friends call me Mist any way." Everyone went back to their rooms wondering what the next day might bring.

**Well that's it for now. Not that long but longer in any case. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. If you did, then review. It's the least you could do to make me feel good so the next chapter will be as good as this one. Oh, and if you have any flames, don't. I really hate rejection or dejection or whatever. Especially people who thinks the story sucks. I know it's weird than she wore a gown while fighting (don't sue me for that!)but you'll find out why in the later parts of the story. Little by little. So what are you waiting for? You've read, so now Review!**


	3. Chappie 3!

**Okay. This probably should have been here a long time ago but blame it on writer's block. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own TT or it wouldn't be cancelled. **

The next day, Raven woke up with a start due to a loud crash. She rushed out of her room and towards the crash. She looked a little relieved when she saw it was only Misty. Apparently she had dropped some pots and pans. The others, except BB, had also rushed out of the room. "Oh. Sorry I woke you. I was cleaning the pots when it slipped." Misty said with a sheepish grin.

Raven observed Misty. She had tied her brown hair into a low ponytail and wore more casual clothes then the day before. A tight, purple shirt and short, black pants. She wore a simple but surprisingly stylish pair of sneakers. Raven had to admit, Misty really knew how to dress simple and gorgeous. Almost immediately, Raven shook the thought off and mentally slapped herself for praising a person she hardly knew. A chain hung around her neck with a small but beautiful seashell as its charm. Around her wrist was a bracelet with a small pearl in the middle. Raven remembers noticing it the day before, although the others did not.

"Um, it's okay. What's that smell?" Robin asked. Misty smiled again. "That is breakfast." She replied. Raven's eyes shifted to the table. There were three plates filled with bacon and eggs, one filled with tofu cakes, one bowl of cereal, and a mug of herbal tea,. No sugar. The others had a glass of milk by the plates. Starfire looked at her friend. " This is most glorious, friend Misty!" "Um, thanks Starfire. Bacon and eggs for Cyborg, Robin and Starfire. Sorry, I didn't know what you liked so you'll have to settle with eggs and bacon, okay Starfire?" Misty looked at Starfire apologetically. Star nodded. She was obviously satisfied with her breakfast.

Cyborg looked at his plate with his mouth watering. Robin, Star and Cy had already taken their seats. Cyborg was about to dig in when Misty hit his hand lightly but enough for it to hurt. **(If he could feel with his hands…)** "No." Misty stated firmly. Not until everyone's at the table. Herbal tea is for you, Raven. I'll go wake BB." Misty picked up a piece of Tofu cake with her. Curious about what she was going to do with the tofu cake, the Titans followed her to BB's room.

Misty slowly waved the tofu cake near BB's nose so the scent would drift to his nose. Beast Boy suddenly jumped out yelling :"TOFU CAKE!" He grabbed the piece from Misty and stuffed it into his mouth. Misty laughed. "C'mon, Beast Boy, there's more on the table. Soon everyone was at the table. Even Raven because Misty refused to let anyone eat unless everyone was at the table.

Questions once again were asked and answered. "So, how old are you, Misty?" BB asked. "Seventeen." She replied. "I knew it!" Robin cried out excitedly. "How did you know what kind of food we liked?" asked Raven coldly. But Misty once again shrugged the coldness of her voice away. "Your personalities and powers, of course. You like to meditate so herbal tea was perfect." She replied.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. "So much or breakfast…"Misty sighed before Robin commanded his team, "Titans, GO!"

Another robbery was accruing in the Jump City Research And Technology. A chip which was mega-important forced Slade to personally retrieve it. "Slade." Robin growled. "Ah, Robin, how nice to see you again." Slade said in an irritatingly calmed voice. "Whatever you're planning, Slade, it's over!" Robin stated. "On the contrary, Robin, it has only just begun."

"Dude, why do they always say the same thing every time we fight?" BB asked. "Beats me." Misty replied. Before another word was spoken, Robin flew at Slade. Although the order was not said, the others got the message. As Slade's Robots appeared from nowhere the Titans took their stand.

Beast Boy morphed into an ape, smashing as many robots as he could without letting the robots hang on his back. Raven called upon her power, levitating whatever she could wrap her emotions around and throwing it onto the robots. Starfire shot powerful starbolts from her hands and Cyborg used his sonic cannon. Misty used martial arts. Raven noticed this and wondered, "Does that girl have powers?"

Meanwhile, Star's focus was on Robin, fearing he might get seriously injured. In her thoughts, she did not notice that a robot had flung a huge piece of metal. Starfire soon realized this. She shut her eyes tightly, expecting to feel the metal hitting her. Suddenly, a flash of light hit the metal, sending it of course and instead it a flew other robots nearby.

The Titans, except Robin, were stunned for a second but went back to fighting although confused looks still plastered their faces. Raven looked at Misty. For the first time, she looked furious. An intensed look flamed in her eyes and a frown appeared on her face. As much as Raven hated to admit it, she looked scarier than Raven herself.

Just then, the sound of an injured Robin was heard. Raven looked at Misty again. Misty had stared at Robin for a minute then she turned to Slade. Misty walked towards him with the anger still in her eyes. Once she was an inch from Slade, she stopped. Slade seemed to be frozen on the spot, literally. Misty punched him in the stomach, punching all the air out of him. She continued beating him up until he was on his knees.

Misty took him from the collar and lifted him from the ground. Pushing him against a wall she growled softly and angrily but Raven managed to hear what she said. "It's not like I'm not pissed of already, but don't test my patience. Don't you dare lay a finger on him while I'm around. Got it?" Without waiting for a reply, she dropped him.

Slade stood and took to his heels, dropping the chip. The Titans were stunned. They didn't know her long but it was still surprising to see a sweet girl suddenly become so…so…scary. Robin was the first to speak. "Usually he would be angry for letting Slade go but he was too stunned at the moment. "Misty?" Misty's eyes turned to him and Robin felt a shiver run through his spine. "You guys go ahead back to the tower, I have to do something first."

The Titans decide to go back like Misty said but Raven stayed behind. "I don't trust her. I'll check with you guys later."

Raven saw Misty going into a dark alley. Raven hid close enough to hear what she was doing but not close enough to see anything "Kellie! What were you thinking?" Misty said softly with a tone of anger in her voice. "I'm sorry but I had to." Another voice came. It was younger. It sounded about fifteen or so.

Misty's voice seemed to soften. "Look, Kellie, I understand why you did it but you still shouldn't have done it! You may be still in-training but you've studied the rule book and you remember most of it. I gave you the quiz on almost everything and you got them all right. But now that you've used your powers, the chances of them finding us is higher." "I'm really sorry, Misty." Kellie's voice came again. "It's okay. But you'll have to be introduced." "When?" came another voice. This one sounded more mature. Perhaps eighteen or nineteen. With some hesitation, Misty answered again, "When the time is right."

By the sound of it, there were four to six people including Misty. Raven wondered if she should bring this up at the Tower. Finally Raven decides to keep it to herself until the time to tell comes.

Thenextdaythenextdaythenextdaythenextday

Misty had once again took care of breakfast. The day was less exciting then the day before, giving the Titans time to do as they pleased. Raven was in her room thinking about the happenings of yesterday. Starfire was trying to read a book entitled the Mediator.** (One of my personal favorites)**.(Cyborg and BB were yelling each other whether to play Ninja-Monkeys 2 or The Ultimate Race. Robin was in his room wrecking his brains over work…again and Misty was also deep in thought about goodness knows what.

With all the racket, Raven couldn't think straight. She came out and yelled at them. "Will you two please keep quiet?" A nearby glass of water shattered. The two boys looked at her and then started fighting again. Raven sighed. Then, Misty spoke up. "If you two can't play nice, you can't play at all." Again, the two looked blankly and Misty and started fighting again.

Misty got up and took the two video games from the table went to a window, opened it and threw it into the water. "What did you do that for?" Cyborg yelled. "Yeah? We were going to play with those." BB agreed. "I told you. If you couldn't play nice, you couldn't play at all. It was the only way I could think of to shut you two up." Misty explained calmly.

Raven was impressed. It was only her third day at the Tower and she already knew how to shut both Cyborg and BB. When, they started fighting again, Misty shot them a look. "Don't make me throw those two out. You can play all you want. Just don't disturb anyone else. Or the entire collection goes into the river."**(I have no idea what the water surrounding Titans Tower is. A lake? A river? The Sea?) **

The two boys looked at each other. "Um why don't we play Master The Magic?" Beast Boy asked Cyborg. "Good idea." The two boys plopped down on the couch and started to play. Misty snuck a glance towards the two boys and smiled. But Raven saw it.

Suddenly, a tune was heard. It was strange like a thousand nightingales singeing all and once. It was actually beautiful. Misty stood up. "Sorry, I'll have to take this call. Excuse me." Misty fished a cell phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Talk to me." Still focused on the conversation, she walked into her room. Raven pressed her ear onto the door to hear better.

"No." Came Misty's voice, "What is he doing with money anyway.(pause) I don't care if he's the richest guy on Earth, he still has to go through like any other agent.(pause) Really? Send Skye in, then.(pause) I know that. Where's Melody? (pause) Then, she'll look after her. Also, remind Melody to send me a full report when it's over. (pause) Thanks, Anna. Keep me updated." Raven walked away from the door just as Misty came out.

Raven disappeared into her room. Fortunately, Misty didn't seem to notice she had been eaves dropping. When, she was sure Misty had went back to the living room, Raven came out of her room and back into the living room with a book pretending she had just got into her room to get something to read. Misty seemed to buy it.

Misty started to hum a soft and strange tune that sounded nothing like Raven had ever heard before. But the others seemed to like it. It was a sweet, soft tune that made Raven feel calm, I mean, really calm all of a sudden. It was like it took all the tense and a heavy load of everyone's shoulders. Robin, who had finally come out of his room for a snack felt all of a sudden relaxed. It was unnatural but it felt so good.

Starfire spoke up after hearing a part of the song, "Friend, where did you learn such a glorious song?" Misty smiled sadly at her. "My mother. She was a wonderful musician. She taught me many songs but this one was my all time favorite and it was the last song she taught me before she, well, passed on." Star's face fell. "Oh. I'm sorry. I did not know.." But before she could finish, Misty cut in. "It's alright Starfire."

"Would you mind singing the rest of the song? I mean, if it won't hurt?" BB asked hopefully. Misty giggled. "Alright, BB. If you guys really want to hear it." Robin, BB and Cyborg yelled at once, "WE WANT TO!" This time, Misty laughed out loud. "Okay. But I'm not exactly a good singer…" "It's okay. We still want to hear it. Besides, your voice doesn't seem bad." Robin told her. Misty sighed. "Okay, here it goes…

When night first spreads her sable wings,  
All earthly things to darken,  
The woodland choir grows mute and still,  
To thy sweet trill to hearken;  
Though 'gainst thy breast there lies a thorn,  
And thou woeworn art bleeding,  
Yet, till the bright day dawns again,  
Thou singest, pain unheeding.

And like to thee the helpmeet fair,  
Her true-love's rarest treasure,  
When 'neath the clouds the sun has fled,  
And hope is dead and pleasure,  
When all the friends of daylight flee,  
Most faithfully she clingeth,  
And through the night of pain and wrong,  
Her sweetest song she singeth.

Though 'neath the blight of sorrow's smart,  
Her woman's heart oft faileth,  
She moaneth not but with fond wiles  
Her pain in smiles she veileth;  
So sings she through the live-long night,  
Till hope's bright light appeareth,  
Which glittering like a radiant eye,  
Through dawn's shy lashes peereth.

Misty sang like a bird, although she was not convinced she did. Her voice rang out like a bell yet was soft and gentle, almost exactly the way she spoke. Rings out like a bell yet it is soft and gentle. It was so strange to Raven that it sent a shiver down her spine but, of course, she did not show her reactions. She put her hood over her face.

"Whoa, Misty. That was amazing." Cyborg stated. Misty smiled, "Yeah, right." "Misty, you give yourself to little credit." Robin told her. "Uh-huh. Like I'd actually believe that. Okay, please go back to whatever you guys were doing before I started singing." Misty scoffed.

Everyone went back to normal. On his way towards his full desk, Robin stopped in his tracks. "That song, it's so familiar..." The song started repleying itself in his head. He suddenly had no mood to stress over Slade at the moment. Hjust wanted to relax. Robin slumped onto his bed and closed his eyes, drifting into a peacefull and deep sleep.

**Okay…That was one of the longest chapters I've ever written. The song is a vintage one so it's filled with those kind of words that has an apostrophe. Anyway. In any case please R&R. Oh and suggestions are accepted and I'll see what I can do to include it in my story. Flames on the other hand, is not accepted.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, People! How come I didn't see many reviews in my previous chapters? As you've noticed, I changed the title to Another Terra? So anyway, to those who reviewed, thank you. This chapter is actually more happy times. So enjoy! And please review! Flames not accepted.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, not own Teen Titans or the two songs**

Raven knocked on Misty's door. "Misty, can I come in?" "Sure." came Misty's voice. The door slid open. Misty was on the floor carpet reading a really thick book. Misty looked up and closed the book. She sat up. "Hey, Raven. Did you want something?" "Yeah, I just wanted to talk. It's real boring outside with those idiots squawking." Raven replied.

Misty laughed. Once again, it sounded like a nightingale's song in the middle of the chiming of a thousand bells. In other words, it was really sweet. Raven sneaked a peek at the book. It said **_The Guarding Light_** in a beautiful curvy writing. It was thick so it could be clearly seen on the beautifully carved wooden background.

"What's that?" Raven asked her. Misty looked to where she was pointing. "Oh. The book? It's was a gift." "Really?" Raven inquired. "By whom?" "A friend. She made the cover and filled the pages with everything about paranormal stuff she could find." Misty told her. "Wow. She must be really talented."

"So, anyways, what did you want to talk about?"

"You."

"Me? What about me?"

"Nothing. I just want to know about you. About what you can do. Your personality. Your past. You know, just about you."

"Um…I'm not the kind of person to tell all about me, Raven. But if you really want to know what I can do, you'll find out. Raven. If you want to know these things, it takes time. A lot of time. But you'll find out soon enough."

Raven was just about to reply when Misty's cell phone rang. "Oh, Sorry I've got to take this." Misty walked out of the room but, Raven could hear her…because she was using her powers. "Report….didn't you tell him, we don't need money... Then, he's just being difficult. If he won't go for training, then he'll have to go get another job….yes Anna…I told you Anna. Not in a million years will I let him do the job without someone experienced…Thank you. Keep me updated."

Raven froze. What was that supposed to mean? Training? Experienced? No money? Misty came in again. "What was that about?" Raven asked. "Nothing." Misty replied quickly. Just as Raven was about to protest to the answer, the alarm went off.

"Titans Trouble!"

crimescenecrimescenecrimescene

As the Titans arrived in the T-car, they spot a dark figure blasting fire onto some trees. Raven could swear she heard Misty mutter, "Gawd this'll be easy." Suddenly she looked over to Robin. "Uh, Robin, I forgot to tell you. My friends are gonna be here anytime so could they stay. In my room, of course." Robin looked at her in surprise for asking in such a situation but he nodded anyway. "Sure. But first, let's hit this guy with everything we've got. He could burn the town if he burns those trees."

"This'll be a snap. Relax. I got it." Misty assured him. Relax. I'll take this 1. He looks easy enough." Without another word, Misty trudged over to a nearby river. "Although I'll have to use my powers for this. There's no fire hydrant in sight. A river? There's a stream. It'll do."

Misty put her palms together and concentrated. Slowly, she parted them and concentrated her powers towards the water. Slowly, a stream of water rose. Misty suddenly jerked the water towards the figure. The fire stopped. Misty ran towards the figure and started fighting with martial arts. Soon enough, he was defeated. Weird thing was that he disappeared in a puff of black smoke and a yell.

Soon the fire was out and the Titans returned to the Tower. In the car, Raven had to ask a question. "Misty? How did you know how to beat the guy?" Misty looked at her. "Common sense. The guy was using fire, right?" The others nodded. "The other 4 element were capable of destroying fire so obviously, he wouldn't waste his time. With water, the fire's common enemy, it should be able to stop the fire long enough to have his butt kicked."

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire stared at her with blank expressions. "Say what?" Cyborg said. "Dude, could you repeat that…slowly…?" asked Beast Boy. Misty sighed. "Nevermind." Fortunately, Raven understood. As far as Raven concerned, that was all that mattered.

Thenextdaythenextdaythenextday

"Guys, meet my friends, this is Kellie, Rose, Chelsea, and Tammy." The Titans smiled. "They'll be staying in my room, if you guys don't mind. " "No, we don't mind."

Raven eyed the girls. Kellie had layered blonde, with pink streaks hair and dark blue eyes. Rose had dark hair and matching eyes. Chelsea had red hair and green eyes that looked a lot like Starfire's. Tammy had jet black hair and deep green eyes. It was so green, it looked almost black

To Raven, they were as suspicious as Misty was.

That night, Raven snuck into Misty's room while the others were out for pizza to welcome Misty and friends properly. She looked around, her eyes scanning the room. She knew exactly what she wanted. "There it is" Raven thought to herself.

Raven picked up the book. **_The Guarding Light_**. "What does Misty have to hide, I have a feeling this will help me find out. I don't believe that story she told me." Raven said to herself. Bringing the book to her room, she scanned the pages.

"The Fall. Based on the prophecy by Oracle Tatiana. There will be a day that will come where good shall fight evil in the utmost important battle. The battle will take place and good may not come out victorious…."

As Raven read on, she became surprised at the story. She had always thought the battle against Trigon was bad. This seemed just as bad. The book was like a book she would buy. Spells, potions, prophecies, information on demons and ghouls. All the writing was written in the old English font. Curved, elegant and small.

Just then, BB's voice rang in her ear. "RAAAEEEE! We're back! We brought take out for ya'!

Raven winced in irritation. She walked out and faced Beast Boy. "Beast Boy, I have two things to say to you. One thanks. Two, never again call me Rae. Got it?" Raven growled to prove her point. "Uh, yeah, okay." Beast Boy said.

afewweekslaterafewweekslaterafewweekslater

"Good morning guys!" Misty greeted brightly. "Morning…" they all greeted her as they rubbed the sleepiness from their eyes. "Misty isn't it like, six in the morning? Don't we usually wake up at like, seven?" Kellie asked her."Yes, yes Kellie. But I just couldn't wait. I've got us tickets to the show in the evening."

Robin looked up from his buttered toast. "A show? What's so special about it?" Misty looked annoyed. "What's so special about the show is that it's going to help the poor and we're going to be in it." Chelsea looked confused then she smiled. "Oh. That show." The Titans looked at her in shock. "We?" Misty looked at them and let out a laugh. "No, you guys, Kellie, Chelsea, Tammy, Rose and I."

"We're singing for some rich people who tip very generously. The tickets are also quite expensive, but I scored the last five." "So what are you guys singing?" Cyborg inquired. "We're only singing chorus for one song. Misty's singing lead and she's also singing another one." "Which is?" Raven arched an eyebrow. "You'll see," said Tammy with a shrug.

"And it's formal so please get your gowns and suits pressed." Rose reminded them. "Great. This day just gets better." Muttered Raven. "Tonight will be glorious!" exclaimed Starfire.

That night, the Titans wore their gowns and tuxes while the other girls out on their costumes. Starfire was wearing a long, pink, strapless gown that had a slit at the side and matching slippers that were wrapped with string until above her ankle... (The one she wore in date with destiny) She also wore a plain pink choker around her neck. Her straight, fiery hair hung down loosely around her shoulders.

Raven was wearing a dark blue gown with a V shaped neckline and three quarter tight sleeves. It also had slits but there were slits at both sides and they reached all the way to her thighs. The length was till the ankle. On her feet were black heels with the same model as Star's. Completing her outfit was a plain black choker around her neck that had a silver heart hanging from it.

Misty was dressed in an elegant tube topped gown that had a silver piece of string around her waist. It hung loosely and it had a shimmery tail at the side. On the same side was a slit. Slightly higher than Raven's. Around her neck was a black beaded necklace around her neck that had beads hanging from a dark red heart. She wore a pair of black high heels that had a few shimmering beads hanging from one side. And finishing it off with a black, silk, shawl around her arms. Her hair was curled into princess (defined) curls and it was let down.

The other girls were dressed as medieval peasants. While the guys were in their tuxes. Except now they weren't the Titans anymore. They were Richard Grayson, Kori Anders, Raven Roth, Garfield Logan and Victor Stone.

At the theater…

"Wow this is a lot for a charity show…" Raven commented. Misty gave the tickets to Robin. "Here, get your seats. The girls and I have to go backstage." Misty told him. He nodded and motioned the others to follow him.

A few minutes later, everyone was settled and in their seats. A loud voice boomed over the speakers. "Merry Christmas and welcome ladies and gentle men and thank you for joining us for our little performance. We hope you'll enjoy it. Tips are appreciated. Thank you. Now to start off here is the Bay City choir!" Every one applauded politely as the choir began to sing "You raise me up."

After a few performances, it was Misty's turn. "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome our talented Misty Kayed!" Everyone applauded again. Misty walked onto the stage. "First off, I would like to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. Also, I thank everyone for being here tonight. As you all know, the money from this show will go to charity, so please be generous." Misty flashed her million-dollar smile to the audience as the music began. Then, in her clear sweet voice, she began to sing…

_I believe the children are our future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us of how it used to be  
Everybody's searching for a hero  
People need someone to look up to  
I never found anyone to fulfill my needs  
A lonely place to be  
So I learned to depend on me_

_I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadow  
if I fail, if I succeed  
At least I live as I believe  
No matter what they take from me  
they can't take away my dignity  
_

_Because the greatest love of all  
is happening to me  
the greatest love of all  
is easy to achieve  
learning to love yourself  
It is the greatest love of all_

_I believe the children are our future  
Teach them well and let them lead the way  
Show them all the beauty they possess inside  
Give them a sense of pride to make it easier  
Let the children's laughter remind us how we use to be_

_I decided long ago, never to walk in anyone's shadow  
If I fail, If I succeed  
At least I live as I believe  
No matter what they take from me  
They can't take away my dignity  
Because the greatest love of all  
Is happening to me  
The greatest love of all  
Is easy to achieve  
Learning to love yourself  
It is the greatest love of all_

_And if by chance that special place  
that you've been dreaming of  
leads you to a lonely place  
find your strength in love_

As the music ended, applauds were heard. This time, the applause was loud and long. More importantly, it sounded sincere. Misty beamed at the audience and returned backstage. It was after all an excellent performance. The Titans, even Raven, actually looked forward to their friends' next performance. Soon enough the performance came.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you would love this performance. An extract from the classic The Hunchback of Notre Dame, God Help the Outcasts by once again, Misty Kayed!" The theater filled with applause. As Misty stepped out in her gypsy costume. A multicolored frock with a maroon fabric hung around her waist. Touched with gold hoop earrings. This time Misty didn't say anything. The music started. It had a long music solo so Misty took the opportunity to look around the audience then, she put the mike near her lips and sang…

Misty:

_I don't know if you can hear me,  
Or if you're even there  
I don't know if you would listen  
To a gypsy's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast,  
I shouldn't speak to you  
But, Still, I see your face and wonder  
Were you once an outcast too?_

God help the outcasts,  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
they don't find on earth  
God help my people  
we look to you still  
God help the outcasts  
or nobody will

Then Kellie and Chelsea walked in Stage Left and Rose and Tammy walked in Stage Right. One by one.

Tammy:

_I ask for Wealth_

Rose:

_I ask for Fame_

Kellie:

_I ask for Glory to shine on my name_

Chelsea:

_I ask for love,_

_I can posses_

Kellie, Chelsea, Rose and Tammy:

_I ask for God and his Angels to Bless me_

Misty:  
_I ask for nothing_

_I can get by_

_But I know so many_

_Less lucky than I_

_Please help my people,_

_The poor and down trod_

_Please help my people_

_I thought we all were_

_The children of God_

_God help the outcasts_

_Children of God_

As the music, once again, ended, everyone applauded almost as loud and long as the first time Misty sang but just as sincere. It was the last performance of the evening so everyone left leaving tips in theirs seats for the staff to collect it. The Titans left although only Richard a big amount of money in his seat.

Then, Misty and the others joined them. They had decided to go for dinner at "Eloanna". Which was the most elegant and grand restaurant in Jump City. Misty was back in her elegant, black outfit.

Kellie and the others had changed into their gowns. Kellie had her pink and blonde hair in a high ponytail. Her straight hair was curled into sweet waves and let two locks of hair frame her face at both sides. Her hot pink, dress hung from one shoulder. The length reached until above her knees. She wore classic, pink heel shoes.

Chelsea wore a red dress that hangs from two straps at each shoulder and no slits. It reached till below her ankles, almost covering her red shoes. The red shoes were almost like Kellie's but with a tiny gem on both sides. Her red hair hung around her shoulders freely.

Tammy wore a simple and very fitting black gown and matching shoes. Her jet black hair was straightened and reached her shoulders.

Rose wore a light blue dress with a full skirt. The neck line was covering half her neck and her long, loose sleeves reached her wrists.

But all of them, Raven noticed wore a metallic pink watch…looked like it could be opened. Raven let it drop as they headed for Eloanna in the T-Car. Just then, Cyborg perked up. "Oh man, we forgot to make reservations!" BB looked at him with a confused expression. "Why?" Raven felt her heart pound, "Because, you dimwit, it's Christmas. The Eloanna is gonna be stuffed!" Raven stated through gritted teeth. A quarrel soon broke out between the Titans blaming, whining, yelling, the whole deal. A yell silenced them, "WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT UP!" This had come from Misty. "I made a reservation. Didn't you people hear me when I told you in the car? Everyone was silent. BB managed a stunned 'Oh' but that was it. After a minute of silence, Kellie stroke up a new conversation.

**Well, that it for this chapter. If any of you got any ideas for the story, please share it, I'll try my best to put it in. But I'm totally out on what to write on the next chapter so I need ideas…Anyways, please leave a review before you go and they will be replied…okay, I haven't replied to most of my reviews but this time if you review, it'll be answered. Angel's honour. R&R!**


End file.
